The instant invention relates generally to tools and more specifically it relates to a spark plug starter tool.
Numerous tools have been provided in prior art that are adapted to contain a long flexible shank portion which can be bent to any angle. For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,814,224; 3,585,885 and 3,788,168 all are illustrative of such prior art. While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretfore described.